It doesn't mean anything
by Pirates Of The Moon
Summary: ONESHOOT. Lu Han terlalu pintar untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan mengatakan 'it doesn't mean anything' dengan tampang datarnya. LuMin couple for EXO M.


**It doesn't mean anything**

By _Pirates Of The Moon_

Pairing : XiuHan.  
Rated : T.  
Genre : Humor and Romance.  
Warnings : Boy x Boy, OOC, miss typo(s), and many more.  
Cast : All EXO M members.  
Disclaimer : _Cast_ _belongs_ _to_ _themselves_ _and_ _God_, _but_ cerita ini murni milik saya.  
Summary : Lu Han terlalu pintar untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan mengatakan '_it_ _doesn't_ _mean_ _anything'_ dengan tampang datarnya.

.

"Aku jadi kepikiran," suara merdu Chen yang sedang bersenandung terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan yang keluar begitu saja dari bibir Tao. "Apanya?" tanya Chen tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini Lu Han sering mengatakan '_it doesn't mean anything_' dengan tampang datarnya, bukan?" tanya Tao seraya menguap, Chen menjawab dengan anggukan dan melihat Tao kembali berbicara, "apa kau ingat kapan saja dia mengatakan itu?"

Chen berpikir sejenak, "er, tidak seluruhnya, tapi yah aku tahu, kenapa?"

"Ceritakan kembali padaku," rengek Tao manja. Chen tersenyum, "aku akan mengaitkannya dengan nama Lu Han _ge_ dan Minseok _hyung_, boleh bukan?"

Tao mengangguk.

.

L _for_ _Lay down._

Lu Han yang matanya terasa sangat berat karena sudah mengadakan event EXO M beberapa kali tanpa istirahat. Sekarang, Lu Han berada di ruang ganti bersama anggota EXO M yang lainnya. Ia duduk di pojokan, sesekali ia menguap pelan dan sesekali ia menutup matanya.

"Lu? Kau ngantuk?" Xiumin –anggota tertua EXO M bertanya dengan nada khawatir dan duduk di sebelah Lu Han. Laki-laki yang pernah di kira Leeteuk sebagai _magnae_ EXO itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Lu Han saat orang yang duduk di sebelahnya sama sekali tidak menjawab.

Xiumin menahan nafasnya saat kepala Lu Han bersandar pada bahu mungilnya. Untuk beberapa saat Xiumin dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dan lebih kencang dari biasanya. Melihat wajah Lu Han dalam jarak sedekat itu memberikan kesan tertentu.

Sedetik kemudian Lu Han sadar, ia menarik kembali kepalanya dan dengan wajah datarnya Lu Han membuka suara, "_it_ _doesn't_ _mean_ _anything_," ujarnya dengan tampang datarnya.

.

U _for_ _Ugliness._

Semua anggota EXO M sekarang makan dengan tenang menyantapi masakan buatan Lay sampai Tao menginterupsi, "eh, akhfu phwenaswarrran, shsiapfa yang pauling jseljek dui angtharha khitha?" tanya Tao dengan makanan masih berada di mulutnya.

"Habiskan makanan di mulutmu dulu," Kris –sang _leader_ membuka suara menatap Tao yang nyengir kepadanya. Dengan sedikit memaksa dan dengan bantuan air, Tao menelan makanannya dan menimbulkan bunyi 'puah' yang melegakan. "Aku tadi bilang, siapa yang paling jelek di antara kita?" Tao bertanya seraya kembali memakan makanannya.

Semua yang berada di sana terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dengan santainya oleh _magnae_ mereka.

Kris tertawa lewat hidung dan memberikan senyum sempurna miliknya, "yang pasti bukan aku," ujarnya percaya diri dan mendapatkan satu pukulan telak oleh Chen dengan menggunakan sendok makannya. Mata tajam Kris meminta penjelasan atas perlakuan Chen tadi. Chen menyengir salah tingkah, "aku tidak tahu, rasanya tadi ada suara di otakku yang menyuruhku untuk memukulmu dengan ini," Chen semakin menyengir memperlihatkan sendok makannya.

"Mungkin aku?"

Semua mata menatap si pemilik suara –Xiumin yang sedang meminum air dengan santainya. Semuanya menatap Xiumin tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, lihatlah kalian, Wu Fan sudah pasti tampan, Jong Dae juga begitu, Tao juga, Yixing juga dan Lu Han juga," ujar Xiumin menunjuk masing-masing anggota. "Dan aku yang paling jelek," tambahnya.

"Walaupun jelek, kau tetap terlihat manis di mataku."

Dan sekarang semua mata memandang anggota mereka yang tercantik, Lu Han. Merasa di pandangi, Lu Han menatap mereka lama dan kemudian membuang muka.

"_It doesn't mean anything_," dengan muka datarnya Lu Han berujar.

.

H _for_ _Heart_.

Anggota EXO M sedang bermalas-malasan sambil menonton TV bersama-sama, saat itu gambar tentang hati menarik perhatian Chen, "lihat gambar hati itu, kayak setengah, ya."

Lay tersenyum, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat tentang fakta hati yang pernah ia baca dulu, "apa kalian tahu? Kenapa hati setengah seperti itu?" yang tentunya di jawab gelengan oleh yang lain. Lay semakin tersenyum lebar, hanya dia yang tahu fakta itu di antara anggotanya.

"Karena setengah lagi ada pada jodoh kita."

Semuanya terdiam mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Lay dengan mudahnya.

"Berarti setengah lagi hatiku ada pada Minseok," Lu Han bergumam sendiri tanpa menyadari seluruh anggota menatapnya tidak mengerti.

Lu Han merasakan adanya tatapan menusuk dari belakangnya, menoleh mendapati seluruh anggota EXO M menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mereka mengerti.

"_It doesn't mean anything_," Lu Han berujar dengan tampang datarnya.

.

A _for Animals._

EXO M dulu pernah di tanyai dalam suatu acara tentang binatang apa saja yang cocok dengan member EXO M yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kris menjawab Lay menjadi unicorn atau kelinci, Lay menjawab Lu Han menjadi rusa, Lu Han menjawab Xiumin menjadi _baozi_, Xiumin menjawab Chen menjadi elang, Chen menjawab Tao menjadi leopard, dan Tao menjawab Kris menjadi naga.

"Kenapa waktu di acara itu kau ingin aku jadi _baozi_? Tidak menjadi binatang?" Xiumin bertanya di saat hanya ada dia dan Lu Han saja di ruang makan. Lu Han yang sedang minum berpikir sejenak, "karena aku tidak ingin kau sama dengan yang lain, kau terlalu istimewa."

Xiumin melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Lu Han menatap Xiumin lama sebelum akhirnya kalimat yang akhir-akhir ini sering keluar dari mulut Lu Han terdengar kembali, "_it_ _doesn't_ _mean_ _anything_," dan tentu saja dengan tampang datarnya.

.

N _for_ _N_-_naked?_

Satu pukulan telak mengenai kepala Tao. Sang _magnae_ tidak terima mendapat pukulan itu dan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Lay sedang menatapnya dengan senyum anehnya. "Apa?" Tao bertanya tidak terima. Lay hanya tertawa dan memegang perutnya yang kesakitan, "lihat dirimu? Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamar mandi dengan tubuh hampir telanjang seperti itu?" Lay semakin tertawa keras menunjuk-nunjung badan Tao yang hampir telanjang jika bagian bawahnya tidak ada handuk yang melilit.

"Aku sedang melihat betapa indahnya tubuh telanjangku," Tao berkata cuek dan memperhatikan badan atletisnya yang di pantulkan oleh kaca.

Lay yang tidak menggubris perkataan Tao memanggil Lu Han yang kebetulan sedang lewat, "hey Lu, lihat, Tao seperti orang gila bukan? Berkaca dengan tubuh hampir telanjangnya?"

Lu Han menatap Tao bosan, "tubuh Minseok jauh lebih indah."

Lay dan Tao terdiam tanpa kata. Mereka saling tatap-tatapan sampai akhirnya Lu Han berjalan mendekati Lay dan Tao, "_it_ _doesn't_ _mean_ _anything_," dengan tampang datarnya.

.

M _for_ _Magnet._

Kalian tahu magnet bukan? Jika kutub N sama kutub N di dekatkan maka akan terjadi gaya yang tolak-menolak. Begitu juga yang akan terjadi jika kutub S di dekatkan dengan kutub S. Tetapi, jika kutub N dan kutub S di dekatkan akan terjadi gaya tari-menarik yang sangat kuat.

Itulah ungkapan yang cocok di saat melihat Lu Han dan Xiumin yang tertidur bersama di satu ranjang. Chen, Tao, Lay dan Kris mengintip mereka dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jarang sekali –atau tidak pernah mereka melihat adegan seperti itu selama mereka mengenal Lu Han maupun Xiumin.

Tawa mereka berhenti saat melihat Lu Han keluar kamar dengan tampang kesal yang memuncak dan menatap mereka, "_it_ _doesn't_ _mean_ _anything_," dan tentu saja itu dengan memasang tampang datarnya.

.

I _for_ _If_.

"Andai saja kita bukan artis, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Lay bertanya santai di saat seluruh anggota EXO M berada di kamarnya dan Lu Han.

"Aku akan menjadi model, kau tahu wajahku tamp–"

"Aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku," Tao menginterupsi Kris dengan cepat dan dia hanya tertawa melihat Kris yang menatap dengan pandangan membunuh kepadanya.

"Jawaban yang sama dengan Tao untukku," Chen berujar santai seraya membaca sebuah buku.

"Aku mungkin akan menjadi _trainee_ untuk menjadi artis?" jawab Xiumin tidak yakin dan dia tertawa. "Itu bukan jawaban," Lay melempar Xiumin dengan bantal yang ia pegang dan di tangkap dengan gesit oleh Xiumin. "Kalau kau Lu?"

"Menikah dengan Minseok."

Lu Han yang awalnya sibuk membereskan baju, menatap anggota yang lain –dan tentu saja dengan tampang datarnya, "_it_ _doesn't_ _mean_ _anything_."

.

N _for_ _Nervous._

Hal yang pertama membuatmu berada dalam situasi paling menggugupkan dalam seumur hidupmu apa?

Jika di tanya seperti itu mungkin seluruh anggota EXO M akan menjawab saat pertama kali mereka tampil di panggung yang di saksikan oleh orang banyak.

"Tidak juga–" Lu Han berujar pelan seraya memakan keripik pisang milik Tao, "yang paling membuatku gugup ketika harus berdua saja dalam satu ruangan bersama Minseok."

Chen yang awalnya minum air memuncratkan airnya tepat di wajah Kris yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kris mengelap wajahnya dengan cepat, tapi entah kenapa bagi Chen itu terlihat seperti _slow_ _motion_ yang menyeramkan.

Lu Han menatap Xiumin yang sepertinya tidak mendengar dan sibuk menonton TV, "_it_ _doesn't_ _mean_ _anything_," dan dia berujar dengan tampang datarnya.

.

S _for_ _Shadow._

Saat itu, entah setan apa yang merasuki anggota EXO M. Mereka sekarang mematikan lampu kamar Kris dan Chen lalu memanggil anggota lainnya untuk berkumpul.

Chen menyalakan satu lampu yang penerangannya minim. "Ada apa?" Tao bertanya seraya menguap panjang. Chen tersenyum jahil, "ayo kembali mengingat masa kecil yang bahagia," jawabnya riang seraya memainkan jarinya di depan sinar lampu hingga menghasilkan bayangan burung elang.

Semuanya tertawa kecil dan mereka melakukan gaya mereka masing-masing. Ada Kris yang membuat tangannya terlihat seperti ular. Lay yang bersusah payah membuat tangannya agar mirip dengan kambing dan Tao yang meniru gerakan tangan Chen.

Xiumin yang membuat tangannya seperti makhluk penemuan terbaru membuat seluru anggota tertawa. Lu Han yang di sebelah Xiumin menatapnya lama dan tersenyum. Xiumin yang sadar di tatap, menatap Lu Han balik dan tersenyum, "kau tidak ikutan?"

"Tidak, aku lebih suka melihat kalian," Lu Han menjawab cepat.

"Seperti orang yang berciuman!"

Chen menatap Tao yang tiba-tiba berteriak histeris. Kris menatap arah tunjuk Tao. Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat Tao menunjuk bayangan Lu Han dan Xiumin yang saling dekat satu sama lain. "Sama sekali tidak mirip," gumamnya pelan. Tao mendelik kesal ke arah Kris dan berjalan mendekati Lu Han dan Xiumin.

Tangan kanan Tao memegang bahu Lu Han dan tangan kirinya memgang bahu Xiumin. Dengan gerakan perlahan, dia mendekatkan mereka berdua, "lihat, seperti orang yang sedang berciuman, bukan?"

Lay mengangguk paham, "sayang cuma bayangannya saja yang berciuman."

Lu Han menatap kesal ke arah Lay dan melepaskan pegangan Tao di bahunya. Lu Han beranjak keluar dari kamar yang minim penerangan itu, berbalik menatap mereka –dengan tampang datar, "_it_ _doesn't_ _mean_ _anything_."

.

E _for_ _Enemy_.

"Tao, ini aku membelikanmu _potato_ _chips_," Xiumin berujar mendekati Tao yang sedang bermalas-malasan di atas sofa ruang mereka. Tao berdiri dan dengan mata yang berbinar memeluk Xiumin dengan penuh semangat, "_saranghae_ _hyung_!"

"Kalau begitu kita mulai sekarang menjadi musuh," suara berat Lu Han menyadarkan Tao kalau dari tadi Lu Han berada di sebelahnya. Aura membunuh mengelilingi tubuh Lu Han, seketika itu juga Tao melepaskan pelukannya dari Xiumin.

Lu Han menghela nafas dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "_it_ _doesn't_ _mean_ _anything_," ujarnya dengan tampang datar.

.

O _for_ _Opportunity._

"Seberapa banyak kau memanfaatkan kesempatan yang telah kau dapat, Lu?" tanya Xiumin santai menghampiri Lu Han yang sedang menonton TV.

Lu Han mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Xiumin mengangkat bahunya, "tadi, aku membaca di majalah tentang seberapa banyak kesempatan yang telah kita dapat manfaatkan."

Lu Han mengagguk paham, dan kembali fokus pada kegiatan menontonnya, "yang pasti, aku selalu bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan yang telah di berikan padaku."

"Contohnya?" Xiumin bertanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Seperti kita yang hanya berbicara berdua seperti ini merupakan suatu kesempatan yang tidak bisa aku sia-siakan, harus aku manfaatkan."

"Hah?"

Lu Han menatap Xiumin dengan ekspresi datar. Xiumin tahu pasti apa yang akan keluar dari bibir Lu Han sekarang, "_it_ _doesn't_ _mean_ _anything_."

.

K _for_ _Kiss_.

Suasana hening dan mencekam sekarang menyelimuti ruang makan mereka. Kris, Lay, Chen dan Tao mengintip dua anggota mereka yang sedang berduaan saja di dapur dan sepertinya mereka sedang meracik sesuatu.

Semenjak di mulainya kebiasaan Lu Han mengatakan _it_ _doesn't_ _mean_ _anything_, yang lain mulai curiga pada Lu Han yang mempunyai perasaan yang lebih dari teman kepada anggota tertua mereka –Xiumin.

Tapi, sejauh apa yang mereka lihat sekarang, Lu Han dan Xiumin hanya diam-diaman dan sesekali berbicara. "Apa kita perlu melakukan ini?" Kris –sang _leader_ berbisik pelan. "Sepertinya Lu Han tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus," sambung Lay. Baik Chen dan Tao mengangguk pelan. Mereka bergerak pergi meninggalkan Lu Han dan Xiumin. Percuma mereka berdiri mengintai di sana jika sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Lu Han.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Lu Han.

Chen menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk memastikan.

Saat itu juga bola matanya membelalak lebar. Tangan kurus Chen menarik baju Tao paksa dan membuat si _magnae_ menatap ke belakang. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Tao, dia membelalakkan mata pandanya dan menarik lengan Lay agar dia bisa menoleh ke belakang. Lay pun merasakan hal yang sama dan sekarang menarik bahu Kris kuat agar sang _leader_ bisa menoleh ke belakang. Kris memicingkan matanya dan kemudian memasang reaksi yang sama dengan ketiga anggota lainnya.

–Lu Han sekarang sedang mencium Xiumin.

Semua anggota menahan nafasnya.

Saat merasakan ada tatapan yang menusuk, Lu Han melepaskan sentuhan bibirnya dari bibir Xiumin yang sekarang menatapnya kaget dan dengan wajah yang sangat memerah tentunya.

"L-Lu?" tanya Xiumin memastikan apa yang baru saja terjadi dengannya.

Lu Han memasang tampang datarnya. Xiumin menahan nafasnya, Lu Han akan mengatakan itu.

Oh tidak, jangan lagi, "_it_ _doesn't_ –"

"_IT MEANS ANYTHING YOU KNOW!_!" teriakan dari Chen, Tao, Lay dan Kris yang serentak menggelegar di seluruh ruangan.

.

Tao tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Chen yang terakhir, "ada juga ya kejadian seperti itu."

.

End

.

Oneshoot dari salah satu couple kesukaan saya, XiuHan. Dan entah kenapa ceritanya gaje sekali ya *garuk-garuk*. Oh ya, ada yang menunggu cerita saya untuk pairing ZhouRy nggak? Saya sedang menulis cerita mereka soalnya #curcol.  
Ngak ada ya? *pundung di pojokan.

Ya sudahlah, terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca cerita saya.  
Bagi yang baca wajib review loh! #maksa.


End file.
